custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Yassi Scott
Yassi Scott is a Former American Soldier but right now serving the 805th Spartan Rangers Battalion of the Sentinel Defense Corps. History Born in America,raised by a Police Father and a naive Mother,she lived by off the grid just to stay away from them. Military Enlistment After burning a HotDog shop,she was arrested and was about to be sentenced for prison,but the Military enlisted her instead. Sentinel Defense Corps After serving in the US Army and the USMC,she joined the Sentinel Defense Corps,she and Louise Bale were the best friends and the "hotties" of the SDC. First Deployment She was the first female Ranger to pilot Gator Hunter,before the recent pilots,but despite her skills,she only scored 2 kills at her first deployment. After the 2 Deployments She got a scratch on her stomach and the leg,but she survived and also,she was discharged,so she quit piloting Jaegers and joined the organiztions' military force:805th Spartan Rangers Battalion. 805th Spartan Rangers Battalion' Deployment in Africa She was tasked to infilitrate the Kaiju Smuggler,Drake Monaco in an unspecified place,at one point while still wearing her suit and geared up,one terrorist shot the Razorback with a MAYHEM Launcher,isolating her from her fellow soldiers. Death She actually found herself inside a deep Mining Area,guarded by Insurgents,she managed to neutralize 3/4 of them before meeting her demise at the hands of an Unknown Creature. The Soldiers still pursued and shot Drake Monaco,not knowing that She is dead. Here is the report of the mission after it ended: "Africa,4/16/46,832 Hours:Yassi found herself in a mining area,guarded by the Insurgents,then she found herself grabbed by an Unknown Creature,she tried to get free,but was painfully killed by via stabbing her in the stomach and her whole abdomen repeatedly,the SDC Soldiers (805th) managed to enter the mines and made a clean sweep,and found her lifeless body." Legacy Her tragic death led to the loss of women joining Sentinel Defense Corps. Personality Yassi is a kind and humble woman,but seriously focused at any job given to her,another thing is she isn't shy if seen wearing her undergarments or just being shirtless (Some way for her to show her streamlined fit body.) because of that,she is quite seductive Skills -Master Spy:She is a very skilled spy,similar to Rousseau (a French Resistance from WW2),by dying her own hair invblonde in order to observe Drake Monaco's Company on what they do and seduce him. -Master Hand to Hand Combatant:She is very skilled in many martial arts,and she relies on her long legs to defend herself,particularly doing a Roundhouse,Double Kick and Double Knee Drop. -Expert Lockpicker:She is able to Lockpick any door with ease. -Marksmanship:Yassi is also adaptive at guns,but her accuracy is topped by Fritz Speer,Slick Shot and Nick Bale Clothing For most of the time,she wears her Purple Skin-Tight Catsuit in battle,that has hexagonal patterns,and a heavy duty steel zipper in the front which has an itchy feel,especially if she is bending down. Trivia *She actually rode an M4A3 Titan Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Fan-made characters Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Deceased